


Crescere

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Fear, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Preseries, Thunder and Lightning
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preserie (Sam ha dieci anni).<br/>Le paure infantili di Sammy e la sua voglia di superarle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crescere

Per qualche istante, Sam si chiese se avesse veramente urlato. Era nella stanza di motel che avevano preso in affitto quella mattina. Ed era solo. John era uscito a caccia e Dean lo aveva accompagnato; per la prima volta lo avevano lasciato solo.  
Aveva dieci anni, ma era più maturo dei bambini della sua età. Eppure...  
Una luce improvvisa invase la stanza per un breve attimo, seguita da un rombo cupo che saliva di intensità facendo tremare i vetri della stanza per poi interrompersi di colpo.  
Ecco cosa lo svegliato... un tuono!  
Sam si rannicchiò sotto le coperte, nascondendosi lì dentro come se fosse stato in un rifugio. Stava tremando e, quando un altro tuono squarciò il silenzio della notte, cominciò a piangere.  
“Dean, dove sei? Ho paura...” singhiozzò disperato.  
Era solo un bambino, aveva bisogno di coccole e affetto. Ma quando la porta si aprì, si impose di non tremare. Finse di dormire, ascoltando i movimenti e le parole sussurrate di suo padre e di suo fratello.  
John avrebbe visto la sua paura come l'ennesima delusione di un figlio così diverso dal perfetto primogenito; odiava lo sguardo di pena che gli riservava ogni volta che sbagliava. Ogni volta che aveva paura.  
Sospirò e si fece forza: doveva crescere, doveva diventare uomo prima del tempo, come suo fratello. Bastò una carezza sulla spalla, il tocco di Dean attraverso la coperta per farlo sorridere: lui lo avrebbe sempre amato, malgrado le sue paure e le sue ansie. Con lui Sam poteva essere se stesso.


End file.
